Someone Wake Me Up
by hanaalulu112
Summary: "She wasn't in love with him anymore, she was pretty much sure of that much. But she did love him, and she did need him. She missed the way he smiled at her, the way he always knew what she was thinking, the way he brought her her favorite ice cream and the way he knew exactly how to touch her". Broken Laley/ eventual Naley. One shot.


Someone Wake Me Up

**Authors Note:** Hey! Thanks for checking out this little one shot! I've always wanted to write a one shot to the song Someone Wake Me Up by The Veronicas, so that's what this is based off of! Check out the song; it's great! Some of the lines are paraphrased from the song. So, yeah, those parts aren't completely mine. Everything you need to know, really, is in the story, but the basic idea is that Haley and Lucas were together forever and recently broke up. It's Naley at the end! Please read and review! Thank you so much!

Sixteen year old Haley James would be lying to herself if she said that Lucas Scott was the one for her. Their spark had faded over the past few months and it just wasn't the same anymore. The decision to break up had been pretty much mutual; they had agreed that things between them weren't what they used to be and decided it would be better to move on. She knew he had a thing for the ever so popular Peyton Sawyer, and she would be lying if she said that she didn't fantasize about the basketball star, Nathan, every once in a while.

But that didn't mean it didn't rip her apart. Haley and Lucas had been best friends since they were four and he helped her up after someone pushed her in the playground. Then, when they were eleven, he asked her to be his girlfriend and she readily agreed. They shared their first kiss together in sixth grade, their first make out session in eighth grade, and their first time having sex just last year. And now, six years after he asked her to be his girlfriend, it was over. For the first time since the sixth grade, Haley James and Lucas Scott were both single. They didn't hold hands in the hallway or share open mouthed kisses against the lockers. They didn't sleep in the same bed every night or send each other dirty texts during class. They were over.

So, even though Haley likes to fantasize about Nathan and didn't get the same pleasure out of those kisses that she once did, she still can't find the strength to smile. It felt like a dream, and all she wanted was for someone to wake her up. For so long, she had been defined as Lucas' girlfriend. Now she was just the nerd; the tutor; the ex girlfriend. She didn't know if they were friends still or not. Of course they had said that they would stay friends, but doesn't everyone say that?

They have the same friends, really, so they kind of have to stay civil. Most of her stuff (well, the stuff she uses anyway) is still at Lucas', and she knows she's gonna have to go pick it up. She used to stay at his house most nights. Her older sister Taylor is popular and wild. She hosts parties at the house and brings home boys all the time. Now that Quinn, her other older sister, was off at college, Haley found home to be a loud, lonely, place to be, and unofficially moved in with Lucas.

She was almost as close with Karen, Lucas' mother, as she was with her own. She got her first period at Lucas' house when she was twelve and Karen helped her. She let Haley stay in her house for weeks on end and offered her a job at her popular cafe. To say that Haley and Karen were close would be the understatement of the year. Not only did it seem like Haley was losing a best friend and a boyfriend, but it seemed like she was losing a mother as well.

Haley and Lucas never spent much time at the James' household, but he did have a drawer in Haley's room. She told him that one of Taylor's one night stands had taken the old shirt that laid lonely in that drawer, but she still wore it to bed every night. It wasn't healthy, and Haley knew that. But even if though it was mutual, it still killed her inside, because for so long, he'd been her life. He had made her feel special when she felt invisible. He comforted her when Quinn left for Stanford, all the way across the country, and when Taylor had stopped being a loving older sister and became the easiest female at Tree Hill High. In turn, she'd been his rock when he had joined the basketball team and faced hazing and the wrath of his half then complete jerk of a brother, Nathan Scott, and estranged birth father, Dan Scott. She had shown him hope when Keith, Karen's fiancee and his main father figure, had been murdered during their freshmen year by Dan Scott himself. Lucas and Haley had gone through everything together; never separated for more than twenty four hours at a time. She went on vacations with him and he went on vacations with her. Wherever Haley was, Lucas was, and vice versa. They were each other's everything.

Haley wonders if it hurts him as much as it hurts her. She sneaks tentative glances at him during AP English and sighs when she sees him watching Peyton. After class, she tells him she's coming over to get her stuff and he acts like everything is okay; everything is normal. He responds, in his cool, calm, collected tone:

"Sure, I'll be home at 4:30", and Haley doesn't know if that means she's supposed to be out of there by 4:30, or she's supposed to come at 5:00 so he can help her. She almost asks, but then Brooke Davis winks at him from across the hall and he's sufficiently distracted. Not only is he crushing on Peyton Sawyer, but Peyton's best friend, the even more popular- if that's even possible- Brooke Davis, has been flirting with him non stop since the day Haley and him stopped holding hands. No wonder he wanted to break up with her.

Yes, yes, he had been the one to first suggest that they weren't what they used to be, and she did sort of hate him for it. It was true, but she didn't want to admit it. He was her safety net and being without him was being alone. Haley wasn't ready to be alone. She wasn't ready to watch Brooke Davis, the brunette bombshell with the banging body, hit on him. She wasn't ready to watch him gaze longingly at the tall, talented, and thin Peyton Sawyer. She wasn't sure if she ever would be.

She wasn't in love with him anymore, she was pretty much sure of that much. But she did love him, and she did need him. She missed the way he smiled at her, the way he always knew what she was thinking, the way he brought her her favorite ice cream and the way he knew exactly how to touch her. They were always on the same page, but now it seemed like they weren't even reading the same book. Haley was free for the first time since the sixth grade, but free wasn't what it was supposed to be.

Free was supposed to be fun, it was supposed to be energizing, exciting. But for Haley James, free was lonely. Free was being a speckle of dirt on Mars. Free was suffocating, it was isolating, it was lonely.

Not only was Nathan, the boy she fantasized about, Lucas' half brother, but he was also dating Rachel Gatina. This month. Last month, he was dating Bevin. The month before that, Theresa. He wasn't Haley's type, and she wasn't his. If Lucas wasn't his brother, chances are he would have no idea who she was. Honestly? He still didn't seem to, really.

Haley was alone at the beach on a Saturday when she had her first one on one interaction with Nathan since her and Lucas broke things off. She had been sitting on her towel reading a book when someone snatched the book out of her hand. She had begun to protest when she looked up in confusion at Nathan. She bit her lip at the shock of having him so close to her. He wore only his black swim trunks and was towering over her, his toned chest within close reach and his gorgeous baby blues staring back at her.

"Come on, come swimming with us" He proposed, motioning to a very annoyed Rachel and her best frenemy, Brooke Davis, or, as Haley liked to call her, the girl who always winked at Lucas. Haley kindly refused his offer and reached to take her book out of his hand. Seriously, who thinks it's okay to take someone's book while they are reading? Anyway, Haley wouldn't be caught dead in a bikini around Nathan Scott.

"Come on, Hales. You've been brooding ever since you and Lucas broke up and it's time you begin moving on" He insisted. She didn't know if she should be upset that he was insisting she hadn't moved on or impressed that he had noticed her brooding. Wait, she was certainly not brooding, was she?

"I'm not brooding" She insisted. "I'm perfectly fine. I am moving on. You don't need to take care of me, okay? Go back to your girlfriend" She persuaded, reaching for her book again. He moved his hand farther away from her and grabbed her reached out hand to pull her up instead.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Come on. You need to stop feeling bad for yourself" He stated.

"You should get back to Rachel, she looks pretty pissed off" Haley replied.

"I don't give a fuck if she's pissed off".

"You should".

"Stop with the attitude and let's just go swimming. Rachel can leave for all I care" Nathan stated, and Haley nodded in defeat, still not believing him at all. She ripped off her loose shirt, which reached about mid thigh, and tossed it onto her towel, reaching for her book from Nathan's hand to do the same with it. She felt naked in front of him in only a bikini, and for the first time in months, she felt her cheeks heat up in anticipation.

He was Lucas' half brother. It was wrong for her to be into him. He was a player, a jerk, a popular guy. But as he led her out to the water, and sufficiently ignored his girlfriend to lift her spirits and prevent her from brooding, she found him irresistible. She saw a side of him that she had only seen a few times before; a side of him that many people never got the chance to see. She watched as Lucas and Nathan's friend, Cooper, were called to accompany Brooke and Rachel, and for the first time, she felt peace in seeing Brooke Davis wink at her ex boyfriend.

Nathan picked her up when she least expected it and tossed her over his shoulder, parading around in the water with her on hanging off of his shoulder. She screeched and screamed until he finally put her down. She looked up at him, dazed, as he kept one hand fastened securely around her waist, and brushed her soaking wet hair out of her eye with the other one. She panicked as she looked into his deep blue eyes, and almost pulled away from his grasp when she thought about how Lucas and Brooke were in eyesight. But all nerves and doubts escaped her when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers timidly. She responded automatically; wrapping her arm around his neck, reaching up on her tippy toes, and pushing her tongue into his mouth. She lost herself in him; his intoxicating scent, delicious tongue, and his hard, toned chest.

She was scared when they broke away. Scared that people would call her a slut for making out with her ex boyfriend's half brother at a public beach on a Saturday. Scared that Lucas would hate her forever. Scared that her friends would side with Lucas and never speak to her again. Scared that Rachel would turn the entire school against her. Scared that Nathan would realize it was a mistake and leave her in the dust, alone on Mars. But even more so, Haley felt awake. Nathan Scott, the boy she fantasized about, had swooped in, stopped her from brooding, and pulled her out of her painful slumber. Nathan Scott had reawakened her mind, her body, and all of her senses. He was all wrong for her, but gosh, did he feel so right.

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked it! I never really write in third person POV, so please tell me if it worked! Thank you for reading; please review!


End file.
